


A Grand Old Time

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Abaddon, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon was the first to admit that she was a creature of habit. Her job was important and highly stressful (or it would be, for a lesser person), so the last thing she needed was any kind of complication in her personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Old Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avyssoseleison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/gifts).



> For avyssoseleison, who wrote me [this](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/post/130615530684/deanjimmydeancasjimmy-for-perlukafari-his) lovely deancasjimmy fic <3

Abaddon was the first to admit that she was a creature of habit. Her job was important and highly stressful (or it would be, for a lesser person), so the last thing she needed was any kind of complication in her personal life. She had her preferences, and she stuck to them.

One of these preferences was the restaurant she dined at every Friday evening. She mixed up her dinner orders depending on her mood, but always had the same desert, and the same waiter.

Dean Winchester. Now there was one complication she wouldn’t mind so much. With delicate features offset by broad shoulders and a military crew-cut, bright green eyes and a perfectly round ass, he looked like he’d just stepped off the cover of some teen magazine. The boy looked to be about ten years younger than her, perhaps in his mid-twenties, and he was definitely intimidated by her, but that didn’t stop him from flirting outrageously. 

Perhaps it was mostly for tips, but Abaddon hadn’t missed the way he shivered when she smiled at him, or the light flush that appeared on the back of his neck when she accepted the check from him and her fingertips brushed against his. He had probably never slept with a woman that much older than himself, but she could tell some part of him was curious. 

It wasn’t until three months after their first meeting that she finally decided to confirm her suspicions. As he brought her the check, a grin tugging at one corner of his mouth as their hands brushed, she tilted her head lazily.

“When does your shift end?”

His eyes widened minutely. “Uh. What?”

“You heard me,” Abaddon said. She didn’t have much patience for idiots, and if Dean turned out to be slow on the uptake she’d rather not bother. No matter how pretty he was.

Fortunately, he seemed to shake himself. “I can be off in half an hour.”

“Good.” Abaddon leaned back in her chair. “In that case, bring me a glass of wine.”

“What kind?”

Abaddon raised an eyebrow. “You should know what I like by now.”

 

After half an hour and a glass of admittedly fantastic Chardonnay, Abaddon walked out the door with Dean in tow. She smirked to herself at Dean’s sharp intake of breath when they reached her car. 

“You know how to drive, right?” she asked him.

“Of course,” Dean muttered, sounding insulted. 

Insolent boy. She couldn’t wait to install some manners in him. But that would have to wait until later; right now, she made do with giving him her keys, along with instructions back to her home.

Dean was beginning to look somewhat nervous, but his posture relaxed once he got his hands on the steering wheel. Abaddon watched him from the corner of her eye, pulse quickening just slightly at the way he grasped the clutch, movements confident but without the cocky bravado so many young men displayed.

Oh yes, she would have fun with this one.

 

Abaddon restrained herself from jumping him in the elevator, but as soon as they were both inside her condo, she backed Dean into the wall.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re kinda bossy?” Dean breathed, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

Abaddon tutted. “I’m not bossy.” She raised her hand, stroking his cheek with one fingertip, delighting in the way he shivered. “I simply know what I want, and take it.”

She cut off whatever reply he could have with a kiss, fingers grabbing his chin and holding him still. He didn’t seem all that eager to get away, surging against her and letting out an enthusiastic moan when she bit down on his lower lip.

Already feeling impatient, she tugged him along down the hallway, towards the bedroom, loosening his bowtie on the way and slipping off his jacket. When he reached for her blouse she batted his hands away and pulled the hairs on the back of his head in reprimand. 

“Bossy,” he muttered, but his voice sounded shaky with desire.

“Boss,” Abaddon corrected, pulling at his hair again.

Dean groaned. “Yes ma’am.”

He was half-naked by the time they reached the bedroom, and Abaddon made quick work of the rest before pushing him on his back onto the bed. He got up on his elbows, staring up at her with wide eyes, dick straining against his stomach.

“Stay still,” Abaddon commanded, only then beginning to unbutton her own blouse.

She went slowly, relishing in the way Dean’s eyes hungrily followed the movements of her fingers, revealing more and more skin. His own fingers grasped at the sheets underneath him, clearly itching for something to grab onto.

She could give him that much.

“Touch yourself.”

Dean swallowed, hesitating only for a moment before doing as told. He didn’t go straight for his dick, to her silent approval, but began by stroking his inner thigh, moving upward inch by inch as Abaddon’s own fingers moved lower. It wasn’t until she shrugged off her blouse that he took hold of his cock, and even then he kept his touch light and teasingly slow.

Abaddon kept her expression impartial as she finished undressing, but there was heat pooling low in her gut at the sight of the boy in her bed. Sweat was already gathering on his brow, gleaming in the soft moonlight pouring in from the window, and his lips were stained red with her lipstick. It looked good on him; would look even better properly applied, but there was always time for that later.

“Enough,” Abaddon said. “Grab the headboard.”

A low whine escaped Dean but he obeyed, reluctantly taking his hands off his body. Abaddon’s mouth quirked as she took it in, laid out for her like a gift, hers to do with as she pleased. 

Not wasting any time, she climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs and running her hands softly up his sides. He shuddered underneath her, bucking when she experimentally pinched his left nipple.

“What do you want?” she asked, voice breathy in anticipation.

“You,” he answered immediately.

She smirked. “Don’t test me.”

“I wanna-” his face blushed an endearing shade of pink, “want to eat you out.”

Abaddon laughed low in her throat, trailing her hand up his chest until she could rest her thumb in the dip of his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. 

She leaned back, pretending to consider it for a moment. Underneath her thumb she could feel Dean’s pulse quicken. “Keep your hands where they are.”

Dean nodded, eagerness finally shining through the shyness as Abaddon edged up in the bed, until she was straddling his face. He leaned forward, closing his lips around hers without waiting for permission (something she would have to reprimand him for. Later). 

Abaddon hummed, closing her eyes and grabbing the headboard for support. He was good, she admitted reluctantly to herself, tracing patterns with his tongue in tandem with the reflexive movements of her hips, only teasing her clit with the occasional soft flick, creating waves of pleasure that grew more and more intense.

“Suck,” Abaddon commanded hoarsely, letting out a shuddering breath when he moaned and did just that. “And here I thought I’d,” she gasped, “I’d have to break you in.”

“I’ve done this before,” he interjected, voice coming out muffled from between her thighs. “I’m not  _that_ young.”

Abaddon threw her head back, laughing breathlessly. “You’d be surprised how many men grow old without ever learning to please a woman.” She swirled her hips in a tight circle, prompting him to start sucking again. “There’s a good boy.”

Judging by his muffled groan, Dean didn’t mind the endearment one bit. Abaddon let go of the headboard with one hand, threading her fingers through his hair instead. Not pulling, not yet, but simply holding on as he grew more and more heated, bringing her closer to the brink.

And as always when she got close, she began to run her mouth. “Would you like me to suck you off when this is over? Or would you prefer to fuck me? Let me ride you, make me come all over again on that pretty cock of yours?” 

The headboard creaked as Dean’s fists clenched around it, clearly so desperate to let go and grab onto her. Abaddon tightened her hold on his hair. “Or maybe I won’t do any of that. Maybe I won’t even let you come. I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet.”

He bucked underneath her but the sound he made was one of pure ecstasy. It was driving him out of his mind, she realized, having her in complete control of his pleasure, able to indulge or deny it at her whim. The thought made her wild as well and she keened as she came, inner muscles convulsing around nothing, clit twitching against his talented tongue. 


End file.
